1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to covers for the beds of pickup trucks and the like, and in particular to systems for attaching covers to the beds of such vehicles and similar stowage spaces. Such covers are also used on open bed trailers and on recreational vehicles such as boats.
2. Background Art
Vehicles, such as pickup trucks or open bed trailers, have cargo areas which are generally exposed to the elements. Thus, it is often desirable to provide a cover which will protect such areas when not in use, when in use in inclement weather, and/or from visual inspection and theft. In order to increase versatility, it is desirable to provide a cover which may be quickly removed when desired.
Such covers typically comprise an expanse of flexible covering material which has been treated for resistance to, or is inherently resistant to, the effects of outside elements. An inherent characteristic of the covering material typically used in such applications is the tendency to expand and contract as the cover material heats and cools, especially according to variations in ambient temperature. A further inherent characteristic is a relative lack of stretchability in certain directions. Cover dimension variations may also occur as the result of moisture and aging.
Based on these cover material characteristics, cover fit problems frequently arise as a result of seasonal variations in temperature. In warm or hot weather, the cover material""s propensity to expand may cause the cover material to fit loosely in one or both the transverse and longitudinal directions. A loosely-fitting cover is likely to sag in the center and collect rainwater and debris. In cooler weather, the cover material may contract in one or both directions to the extent that it cannot be properly installed. Since such covers are typically designed and manufactured to fit a class of vehicles and are not custom made to fit a particular vehicle, cover fitment problems may also arise as a result of tolerances used in the manufacture of the enclosures to be covered.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus for attaching a removable cover to pickup truck beds, boats, open bed trailers, and the like, which is capable of accommodating changes in either or both of the cover""s dimensionsxe2x80x94while still functioning in a satisfactory manner. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is a cover apparatus for an open-topped vehicle enclosure having a plurality of side walls, each side wall having at least an outer wall and a top wall. The cover apparatus comprises at least one rail member having at least an outer side and a longitudinal axis, a cover member having at least one locking member affixed along the peripheral region of the cover, and means for adjustably affixing the at least one locking member of the cover member to the at least one rail member.
The at least one rail member is configured to be removably mounted on the top walls of the plurality of side walls of the enclosure. The at least one rail member is further configured to have a flange with a proximal end, a distal end, a transverse axis, and a longitudinal axis, the longitudinal axis of the flange being substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the at least one rail member. The proximal end of the flange is associated with the outer side of the at least one rail member, and the distal end of the flange is substantially free.
The adjustable affixation means comprises at least one clip member which is configured to be releasably and lockingly engageable to the flange at one or more positions along the flange""s transverse axis so as to provide adjustability of the cover member along the flange""s transverse axis. The clip member is configured to interlockingly engage with the at least one locking member so as to securely affix the cover member to the at least one clip member. The clip member is further configured to preclude undesired repositioning of the clip member relative to the flange while the locking member is engaged with the clip member.
In an embodiment of the invention, the at least one clip member is sufficiently resilient to retain its desired position on the flange when affixed to the flange. The at least one clip member is configured to be releasably and lockingly affixable to the flange at one or more positions along the flange""s longitudinal axis so as to provide adjustability of the at least one clip member along the longitudinal axis of the rail member. The at least one clip member is further configured to be releasably and lockingly affixable to any one of a plurality of pre-selected positions along the transverse axis of the flange so as to adjust the degree of tightness of the cover member when attached to the at least one rail member.
In a preferred embodiment, the plurality of pre-selected positions is in the form of a plurality of substantially spaced-apart indentations. Alternatively, the plurality of preselected positions may be a plurality of grooves extending longitudinally along the flange.
The present invention is also directed towards a clip member for attaching a locking member of a cover member to a rail member, the clip member comprising rail gripping means for releasably, adjustably, and lockingly gripping the rail member; cover retention means for releasably and lockingly attaching the locking member of the cover member to the clip member; and release means for selectively attaching and detaching the gripping means to any of a plurality of pre-selected positions on the rail member. The rail member has at least a protruding flange, a longitudinal axis, and a transverse axis. The clip member is configured to prevent inadvertent release of the rail gripping means from the rail member when the locking member of the cover member is engaged with the cover retention means of the clip member.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the rail gripping means is comprised of two substantially rigid, substantially linear, and substantially parallel opposed legs having a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end of each leg being substantially free. The distal end of at least one of each leg terminates in a bump which is oriented so as to face the adjacent leg. The plurality of pre-selected positions on the rail member is comprised of a plurality of substantially spaced-apart indentations along the flange""s transverse axis. The bump on the at least one of each leg is operably configured to securely and releasably engage the indentations along the flange""s transverse axis.
In this embodiment of the invention, the proximal end of each leg may terminate at and be operably associated with hinge means, the hinge means allowing substantial separation of the distal ends of the legs. The hinge means may be biased so as to urge the distal ends of the legs towards contact with each other. Alternatively, each leg may be sufficiently resilient to allow for selective disengagement of the bump on the at least one of each leg from the rail member.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the rail gripping means is comprised of two substantially rigid, substantially linear, and substantially parallel opposed legs having a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end of each leg being substantially free. The distal end of at least one of each leg terminates in a tooth which is oriented so as to face the adjacent leg. The plurality of pre-selected positions on the rail member is comprised of a plurality of substantially spaced-apart grooves along the flange""s transverse axis. The tooth on the at least one of each leg is operably configured to securely and releasably engage the grooves along the flange""s transverse axis.
In this embodiment of the invention, the proximal end of each leg may terminate at and be operably associated with hinge means, the hinge means allowing substantial separation of the distal ends of the legs. The hinge means may be biased so as to urge the distal ends of the legs toward contact with each other. Alternatively, each leg may be sufficiently resilient to allow for selective disengagement of the tooth on the at least one of each leg from the rail member.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover retention means for attaching the locking member of the cover member is comprised of a female cover receiving member integral with the clip member and operably associated with the gripping means, a male locking member operably attached to the outer periphery of the cover member, and the male locking member being securely and releasably captured and retained by the female member. In this embodiment, the female cover receiving member comprises two substantially rigid, substantially arcuate, longitudinally opposed legs integral with the clip member. Each leg has a proximal end and a distal end with the proximal end of each leg terminating at and associated with hinge means so as to define an open-ended, substantially C-shaped structure allowing for secure receipt of the male member. In this embodiment, the male locking member is releasably and lockingly engageable with the female cover receiving member.
In a preferred embodinent of the invention, the release means comprises a hinge operably associated with the gripping means, the hinge being biased so as to urge said gripping means into an engaged condition with respect to said rail member. In this embodiment, the hinge may further be operably associated with the cover attachment means so as to lock the gripping means in an engaged condition with respect to the rail member when the locking member of the cover is engaged with the cover attachment means.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the clip member is comprised of a rigid, substantially linear front member; a rigid, substantially linear rear member substantially separate from and parallel to the front member; and a pivot member. The front member has two ends comprising a gripping leg and an attaching leg, and a mid-section. The rear member has two ends comprising a gripping leg and an attaching leg, and a mid-section. The pivot member is located between and is associated with the mid-sections of the front member and the rear member so as to permit substantial separation of the gripping legs.
The invention is further directed to a cover apparatus for an open-topped vehicle enclosure having a plurality of side walls, wherein each side wall has an outer wall and a top wall. The cover includes a rail member, a cover member and means for affixing the cover member to the rail member. The rail member is associated with the top wall of the side wall of the vehicle. The rail member includes a outer surface and an upper and lower edge. The cover member includes a locking member associated with a peripheral region of the cover. The affixing means comprises a clip member having two retention regions and a receiver member. The two retention regions are configured so as to snapingly engage each of the upper and lower edges of the rail member. The receiver member releasably receives the locking member.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the receiving member comprises a c-channel and the locking member comprises a bead configured for releasable receipt within the c-channel.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the clip member is substantially precluded from slidable movement along the longitudinal axis of the channel.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the channel member is disposed at an angle relative to the top surface of the side wall of the vehicle.